<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walter Needs A Hug by amygdalas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366233">Walter Needs A Hug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amygdalas/pseuds/amygdalas'>amygdalas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies in Disguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, He's tired., Sleep Deprivation, We're all tired., i'm tired.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amygdalas/pseuds/amygdalas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter isn't taking care of himself. So Lance decides to fix it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walter Needs A Hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for it being so short lmao have fun. Gonna work on it more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Walter,” Lance sighs as he places a hand on the inventor’s shoulder, “this isn’t okay - you need a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter’s been working non-stop - staying for hours on end, and he hasn’t been eating or sleeping properly as well. He just murmurs something under his breath, not turning away from his project in hand. The super-spy turns to the clock on the wall. Two o’clock. In the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walter, look at me when I’m talking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette sighs, putting down his things and turning his chair around to face his friend. Christ, his eyes are almost caving in with the dark circles underneath them. He looks sick with his pale skin - and cold to the touch, as well. Lance just takes his hands, pulling him out of his seat. “Come on, kid. We need to get a move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beckett tiredly raises an eyebrow to question him, but he doesn’t receive an explanation as to where they’re headed. He’s too low on energy to fight back, so he just lets Sterling pull him along. He trusts him, after all. As soon as the two exit the building, Walter finally realizes how dark it is outside. If it weren’t for the streetlights and randomly lit windows surrounding him, he would’ve thought he’d gone blind by sitting in the dark for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance opens his car-door, carefully leading Walter in to take the passenger-seat. He rubs his eyes when he gets seated down with his friend helping him put his seatbelt on, yawning a little as his friend sits down by the wheel. Lance straps himself in and reaches over to gently ruffle Walter’s mop of hair. Without saying anything else, they drive off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car-ride remains quiet, with Walter constantly trying to fight off the feeling of drowsiness as he leans back into the soft seat. He looks out the window, resting his face against his hand and watching the other cars pass by, before feeling his eyelids grow heavier by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, after staying awake for 52 hours with no breaks, Walter Beckett falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sterling lets out the biggest sigh of relief yet, yawning quietly to himself as they finally approach their destination. Walter’s house - Lovey flying to the window to greet Lance as he pulls up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching the door with Walter being held in one of his arms, Lance unlocks the door with his other free hand and enters. Lovey, being the overprotective pigeon-friend she is, flies over to instantly rest on Walter’s hair. “Hey, lovebird,” Lance whispers before closing the door behind him and carrying his smaller coworker to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go,” he murmurs as he tucks Walter in with a smile. “Sleep tight, Bond.” The spy carefully ruffles his messy hair one last time before turning off the lights, letting Lovey cuddle up to her boy again - both safe and sound.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>